Abigail Pershing
Abigail Pershing, formerly known as Abigail MerriwickThe Good Witch's Family"All In The Family", is the daughter of Arthur Pershing and an unnamed Merriwick woman. She is the maternal cousin of Cassie Nightingale and Grace Russell, and a descendant of the Merriwick line. Like most Merriwick women, Abigail possesses unique gifts, which she uses to coyly help people realize their full potential; her methods, however, are notably darker and colder than her cousin's but is often that is required at the time. Abigail originally moved to Middleton to enact revenge on her cousin after learning that the Merriwick's had property there. She initially butted heads with her good cousin and wasn't afraid to resort to dark magic to get her way. She disliked the small town and refused to partake in events. After learning the truth about Cassie's past, the pair formed a friendship. Abigail befriended Cassie step-daughter, Lori, and they got into mischief together. She would eventually move into Grey House where she was close to Grace, Cassie's daughter. Now, Abigail owns her own business, Abigail's Flower Market. She also helps her cousin run Grey House Bed & Breakfast and the former Mayor of Middleton. Biography Abigail grew up in Greenfield and was primarily raised by her single mother. Abigail's father, Arthur, left them when she was young, and traveled all around the world on business. Abigail's mother was ill and wrote to Cassie's parents asking them for help. They never responded, and shortly after, Abigail's mother died and Abigail went into foster care. She remained bitter over the fact that Cassie's parents never helped her mother and clung to the idea of making it out of foster care one day. She was placed into a foster family presumably in Greenfield, that was loving and kind, but they had little-to-no money. Instead of going to homecoming, Abigail made corsages and sold them to the girls who did go so she could afford to buy a prom dress for later in the year. Her foster parents purchased her a bike and took care of her, however, Abigail dreamed of leaving the home. Abigail moved out of the home when she turned eighteen, only taking a few suitcases with her. The box of mementos that she had kept over the years was left at the last foster home when she moved out. She went to college and got a job in advertising, quickly moving up the ladder in the company and made partner. Years later, Abigail discovered that her remaining family was living in Middleton, after Lori Russell contacted her. Abigail decided to travel to the town to meet them - especially after learning she was behind in her rent. Cassie invited Abigail to stay with her and her family at Grey House, an invite that Abigail graciously accepted. After bonding with Cassie and the rest of her family, Abigail decided to stay in Middleton while the sale of her company was going through. She was especially close to her youngest cousin, Cassie's daughter, Grace. Years later, Abigail opened her store called Abigail's Flower Market and gradually became a prominent member in Middleton society. Throughout Series The Good Witch Film Series |-|The Good Witch's Family Good Witch TV Series |-|Season 1 = She briefly worked as a receptionist for Sam Radford at his office and completely organizes his practice. Despite her hard work, she refused to accept any form of payment for her work. Abigail then quit working with Sam and spent a good amount of time working with Stephanie at the Bistro Café. Abigail began to showcase leadership skills and wanted to become a partner in the business, something Stephanie didn't want to commit too. Due to this, Abigail quit her job at the Bistro to start her own business, a floral company she named, "Abigail's Flower Market". |-|Season 2= Abigail struggles with her flower shop and finding her place in the Middleton business community. She also struggles to find friendship in Stephanie and other Middletonians, and bonded with Grace and helped pull Grace out of her shell. |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= She helped Sam Radford pick out an engagement ring for Cassie, and helped Sam to find and put together the Merriwick family ring. Abigail's father then arrived at the front door of Grey House looking for Abigail, in the hopes of rekindling their relationship. Abigail struggled to work through her issues with her father, but the two ultimately ended up reconciling and forming the beginning of a bond. In "Tossing the Bouquet", Abigail was forced into the political entanglement of Middleton, when she requested to have a branch in front of her store cut down so her store sign was visible. She had to become a member of the council to vote on this and was then elected President of the Council so she could implement the decision to cut down the branch as soon as possible. In the meantime, Martha's assistant Jared revealed starting information to Martha and the city council. According to Jared, due to the way the border of Middleton and Blairsville runs, Martha is technically a resident of Blairsville, not Middleton. Due to this, Jared was forced to strip Martha's title as Mayor and the duty was passed onto the President of the City Council, Abigail Pershing. Martha moved out of the Mayoral office and Abigail moved in and officially became known as Mayor Pershing. She also purchased Sam's house next door to Grey House, and planned to move into the house after Cassie and Sam's wedding - to give the newlyweds some well-deserved space. Personality Abigail was originally introduced as a dark and mysterious woman, with a layered past and deep-rooted secrets. She came to Middleton to enact her revenge on Cassie and her family, but once she learned the truth about what happened when the women were both young, she changed her mind. She is a very flirty and outgoing woman, often using her charms to push her agenda and to help someone else. She helps people by pushing them to find their true potential within themselves often by challenging them altogether. Physical Appearance Abigail is a striking and beautiful young woman in her twenties to early thirties. During the events of "The Good Witch's Family" through the "The Good Witch's Wonder", Abigail had straightened, jet black hair and dark features. She had dark eyebrows, a tall yet slim physique, and fashionable dark clothing. She wore dark eye makeup that accented her deep green eyes and gave her a dark and mysterious vibe. She wore many accessories and wasn't afraid to wear new-age themed jewelry. In the beginning of Starting Over...Again, Abigail had dyed her hair to a lighter shade, making a brown color. She also started curling her hair and wearing it down or in ringlets. Her makeup became more of a natural coloring with a dark ambiance behind it, and her clothing still fashionable but lighter shades of blues and earthy tones. In Season 2, she dyed her hair to a shade of red and began curling it more. Later in Season 2, she cut her hair to wear it rested just on her shoulders. In Season 4, she dyed her hair again to a red-brown ombre with blonde highlights near the tips of her hair. Her makeup, however, has remained consistent, with her shifting to multiple shades of matte red lipstick. Appearances Films * The Good Witch's Family * The Good Witch's Charm * The Good Witch's Destiny * The Good Witch's Wonder Television Series Notes and Trivia * Abigail once used magic to drain the life out of all the plants in her apartment building. * She is the first and only witch known to use poppets. * She was in and out of foster homes for a large portion of her early teens and aged out of her final home. * Abigail, as a Merriwick, is a powerful witch who uses magic to influence the outcomes of situations. * She is the second Merriwick to own a business in Middleton, only following her cousin, Cassie. However, she is the first flower shop in the town. * Abigail purchased a plot of land that holds a waterfall, which made her an official property owner. * She joined the city council to vote on eliminating a branch that was blocking her store sign. From there, she was appointed President of the Council to decide to cut down the branch. * Abigail became the Mayor of Middleton after Martha Tinsdale was stripped of her title on a technicality. Gallery GWF_Abigail-Cassie.jpg|''Good Witch's Family'' GWF_Abigail.jpg Good Witch's Family3.jpg GWF_Cassie-Abigail4.jpg GWF_Abigail1.jpg GWF_Abigail2.jpg The-good-witch-s-Abigail-Pershing.jpg GWF_Abigail-Cassie2.jpg Abigail.jpeg|Season 1 Abigail2.jpg|Season 2 Image-0.jpeg Abigail4.jpg S2_Abigail.jpg S2_Abigail2.jpg S3_Abigail.jpg|Season 3 Daddy's_Home.jpg|Season 4 Stephanie-Abigail1.jpg Stephanie-Abigail2.jpg Abigail-Cassie1.jpg Abigail-Grace.jpg Abigail-Martha.jpg References Category:Good Witch (TV series) characters Category:The Good Witch (TV movie) characters Category:Witch Category:Merriwick Family Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters